Mas que droga, Nate! (Capítulo 1)
by igorfeiden
Summary: Nathan Drake se mete em problemas em algum lugar do Oriente Médio/África. Será que Sully chegará a tempo para ajudá-lo?


"Mas que droga, Nate!"

_Nesta fanfic, a história será contada a partir de dois pontos de vista: Nate e Sully. Eu assinalarei a quem pertence cada parte, e ela será encerrada assim " ==== "._

CAPÍTULO 1

** Sully **

Da tela do celular, Sully assistia pela décima vez o curto vídeo de Drake.

" 'Eeh, por onde eu começo? Ah, sim...' *KABOOM* Drake fazia a cara de sempre de quando se metia em confusão.  
'isto não foi uma granada' ele diz. 'isto foi só...' então outra voz se sobressai, num sotaque forte árabe: 'Lá está ele, peguem-no!'  
'tô meio sem tempo pra explicar, então... apenas venha rápido, nosso amigo Shadrac não gostou de eu ter...'  
'Por aqui!' diz outra voz.

Drake olha mais uma vez para a câmera do celular, e pisca longa e fortemente, antes de encerrar o vídeo.

_Mas que droga, Nate; que merda você fez dessa vez? _Sully pensou. Então tornou a pensar em onde poderia estar Drake, e; se Shadrac estava atrás dele, então Nate só poderia estar no Oriente médio. Nate poderia ter sido mais específico, só pra ajudar...  
Voltou a analisar o vídeo.  
Então, ao ouvir a súbita voz se lembrou de que poderia descobrir onde Drake estava facilmente. Sully não sabia como Nate tinha enviado o vídeo, mas precisava ser em algum lugar que tivesse sinal de celular, claro.  
Nunca foi bom com computadores, então resolveu ligar para a operadora. Disse que estava resolvendo fazer uma viagem ao exterior e indagou a respeito dos países do Oriente Médio em que eles tinham cobertura . "Turquia, Síria, Irã, Iraque, Arábia Saudita e Egito" foi o que a moça disse. Não fez muita diferença, já que Shadrac só tinha atividades em dois deles... Egito e Arábia Saudita. Deveria haver outra pista no maldito vídeo... 

**Drake **

_Isso não tá certo... isso não tá certo... _ Drake pensava enquanto corria de volta pro subsolo. Essa escavação não poderia estar ali, e ele sabia disso. Depois de terminar o vídeo para Sully, guardou o celular no bolso, ainda enviando. Trocou alguns tiros, mas ficou sem munição logo e teve apenas como correr dali antes de outra granada explodir perto de onde estava. Mal teve tempo de saltar para fora do alcance dos estilhaços. Ele tinha dado cabo de um ao chegar, e por descuido acabou encontrando seus "amigos" depois de um tempinho. Estava cansado, e o ar interno da pirâmide pesado e cheio de poeira. Estava começando a se cansar mais rápido do que deveria. Mas sabia a passagem correta para atingir o núcleo. _Mas que droga, Nate. Como vai sair dessa agora?_ Ele se perguntou. Fora contratado para adquirir uma relíquia que se encontrava nesta pirâmide. Ele sabia que estava muito longe da civilização, e também estava por lá ele ter conseguido contatar Sully. Pelo menos isso. Se perguntava também como ninguém havia descoberto este lugar antes. Na verdade, ele se perguntava como ninguém a tinha explorado antes, afinal; era uma pirâmide!  
Certo que não era tão grande, nem imponente, mas fora pago e não gostou da recepção.  
_Mais duas curvas pra esquerda, e pronto. _Ele havia chegado ao centro, de novo. Parecia ser o único local seguro ali. Não haviam armadilhas, e Drake havia retirado a relíquia dali facilmente. Ainda em poder dela, olhava para o espaço vazio onde ela estivera, sobre um altar.  
_Droga Nate, como você é burro. Como Sully vai te achar neste lugar? _  
E ele estava certo, ninguém praticamente sabia da existência desse lugar. Não haveria como Sully chegar até ele. Drake pensou e tomou sua decisão.

Achar a saída foi fácil, abrir caminho até ela que não foi. Mas Drake sabia que os corredores apertados o dariam vantagem.  
Abrindo caminho e deixando muita gente para trás, ele chegou aonde queria. _Não são burros, afinal_ ele pensou ao ver dois guardas perto da abertura, de costas para ele.  
Trazia em uma mão uma granada que tinha pego de um inimigo. Retirou o pino e a fez rolar até os dois homens, que só perceberam quando era tarde demais.  
**KABOOM**  
E a pirâmide estremeceu. _Agora você precisa ir embora. AGORA, Nate_ sua voz interna dizia. Pegou o primeiro veículo que o nariz apontou, ligou(as chaves estavam no contato) e partiu. Uma perseguição era inevitável, mas tinha um pouco de tempo até os perdidos dentro da pirâmide achassem seu rumo pra sair.  
Drake deu uma olhada no retrovisor. Sorriu e pisou fundo.

**Sully**

Os caras no aeroporto estavam de mau humor. Assim que saiu, Sully acendeu seu charuto e procurou um táxi. Assim que chegasse ao Hotel, começaria sua busca por Drake. Tentou ligar para seu celular, mas deu 'desligado'. O taxista estava assistindo TV dentro do carro, e Sully estava distraído olhando a cidade até que uma vinheta inconfundível de notícias tocou, despertando Sully de seus devaneios. Como não entendia um pingo da língua, deu mais uma tragada no charuto, até engolir em seco, e engasgar com a fumaça. O noticiário tinha um retrato falado de Nate estampado com palavras de aviso em várias línguas diferentes. "Dangerous/Peligroso/опасни/επικίνδυνος/tehlikeli/خطير/Perigoso"  
_Mas que droga, Nate…. O que você fez dessa vez?! _Sully pensou, pela décima vez em dois dias. O noticiário continuava com uma filmagem amadora de uma rua, com Drake correndo em um Jeep, atirando em uns caras que o perseguiam, no meio da rua, e em plena luz do dia. Drake se vê barrado pela multidão, sai do carro e entra por um beco. Não dava pra ver se eram policiais ou apenas homens de Shadrac, mas era claro que Drake estava em apuros. O jornal estava repetindo as imagens, e os âncoras claramente comentavam a respeito delas, e ainda trazia um telefone, que claramente era para contatar as autoridades sobre qualquer informação sobre o "criminoso".  
_Você se meteu em problemas maiores do que eu talvez consiga te tirar, Nate.  
_O noticiário continuou com outras notícias, mas a foto de Drake se manteve no canto inferior esquerdo da tela durante todo o tempo, com aqueles dizeres alternando línguas e telefone.

A chegada no hotel foi tranquila, já era hora do almoço mas Sully não estava com fome. Queria sair pelas ruas e procurar Nate, mas tinha que pensar primeiro. Precisava de um plano de ação, pois sabia que encontrar Nate seria o mais fácil. O mais difícil seria tirar os dois daquele inferno que Shadrac com certeza estava preparando.

- Não pode ser... SULLY?! - disse uma voz atrás dele. Sully se virou na cadeira, e quase deixou o charuto cair(de novo).

**Nate**

_Pensa, Nate.. Pensa _Ele dizia para si mesmo enquanto corria pelos becos, vielas e ruas da cidade do Cairo. Desembocou na praça El-Zaher, depois de achar uma rua e a seguir até o fim. Sabia para onde ir, mas sabia também que qualquer erro poderia ser fatal para ele. Afinal, os homens de Shadrac conheciam a cidade com a palma da mão. Conseguiu fazer contato com um barqueiro de Suez que o devia um favor. Uma vez em Suez, poderia sair dali bem rápido. Tudo o que precisava fazer era chegar na estrada Cairo-Suez, e teria sorte se chegasse lá sem se parecer com uma peneira. Nervoso, perguntou no árabe enferrujado como chegar na estrada, e seguiu as direções. Não podia transparecer que estava sendo seguido, mas, mesmo assim, andava com cuidado.  
Um coletivo se aproximou, e ele viu "El Thawra" escrito. Imediatamente fez sinal e entrou. Gastou suas últimas libras egípcias pra pagar a passagem, e se espremeu no ônibus lotado. Ele tinha escapado, tinha certeza, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser reconhecido, não tinha mais o que fazer.

Chegando em El Thawra, andou pelo acostamento até chegar na estrada 'C – S'. Não poderia ir a pé, nem que quisesse; o sol estava forte demais e ele estava muito cansado. Há três dias enviara o vídeo a Sully e fugira da pirâmide; neste meio-tempo dormira poucas horas e comera pouco também. Pediu carona a alguns carros, e um com dois homens parou para ele. Ele tentou explicar para onde ia, e depois de eles conversarem num árabe carregado que Nate não conseguiu entender, abriram a porta e Nate entrou. Um dos homens olhou longamente para Nate pelo espelho do carro, e arregalou os olhos. Falou algo com um tom inquieto com o motorista, e os dois encararam Nate.  
Eles gritavam coisas que ele não conseguia entender. Ele pegou algumas expressões como "TV", "tiros" e "procurado" entre a torrente de palavras que os homens lhe dirigiam.  
– Tenho certeza de que estão me confundindo - Drake falou para os dois, na esperança que sua desculpa colasse.

Não colou.

As mãos de Nate foram instintivamente para a mochila, protegendo a relíquia em seu interior.

**Sully**

Sully estava explicando a história pela terceira vez.

- Mas que droga, como o Nate consegue se enrascar tanto?! – perguntou furiosa Elena – O que ele acha que podemos fazer por ele? Ele está sendo procurado por aqui, e temos sorte se isso não virar um problema internacional! Se isso acontecer, não há nada que poderemos fazer!

- Elena, ele está lidando com Shadrac. Shadrac tem homens em todos os lugares da África e do Oriente médio. Ele pode muito bem ter feito isso para achar Nate e o que ele está carregando – Sully argumentou.

- Mas o que de tão importante ele está carregando? 

- Isso eu não sei. Mas pra colocar Nate como 'PROCURADO', pouca coisa não é.

- Vamos pensar, Sully. Nate está com a relíquia e ainda não foi pego; porque senão não estaria sendo procurado. Alguma ideia de onde ele pode ter ido?

- Eu não sei…. Não temos muitos amigos no Egito. - Sully respondeu pensativo – Se você fosse Nate; para onde iria se estivesse sendo perseguida?

Elena riu.

- Sully, se nem VOCÊ consegue prever o Nathan, como EU conseguiria?

Sully grunhiu em resposta. _Ela tem razão. _

- Eu sairia daqui assim que tivesse uma oportunidade – ele finalmente respondeu.

Elena pareceu contrariada.

-Sair daqui? Mas eu pensei que estivesse curtindo a viagem…. Eu não sou uma pessoa tão má assim – ela disse com um sorriso zombeteiro

- Engraçadinha.

Elena acelerou, e casualmente fez a curva, entrando à direita numa rua tal de El Tahwra.

- Conheço um cara que poderia tirar qualquer um do Egito.

Sully compreendeu. _Essa mulher é esperta. Mas que droga, Nate…. Agarre ela logo._

- Sim, sim.. Aquele cara que salvamos em...

- Suez – Elena completou.

A estrada Cairo-Suez ficava adiante.

** Nate **

_Isso é loucura_

Depois de desesperadamente lutar dentro do carro, jogar o carro para o acostamento, sair e ainda fugir do carona, Nate estava exausto. O Homem vinha atrás dele, com atirando impropérios ao vento. _Quem dera que fossem apenas xingamentos, _Nate pensou. A última pedra tinha acertado as costas, e doía como o diabo. Um último olhar pra trás revelou o homem desistindo. Isso era bom. Afinal, o carro não sairia de lugar algum mesmo; tinha entrado numa valeta.  
Nate precisava contatar seu contratante, para avisar que já estava em posse da relíqua, e que faria a entrega em Suez. Parou de correr para descansar. Não havia conseguido nem 10 minutos de progresso; então, mesmo não podendo fazer nada a respeito, e sem coragem para pedir carona; Drake recomeçou a caminhada.  
_Mas que droga, Nate…. Em que buraco você se meteu dessa vez?  
_Ele olhou em volta.  
_Um buraco quente igual inferno, e cheio de areia._

********* Continua no próximo capítulo *********


End file.
